


F*ck Movie Night

by OpheliasSong



Series: Damie One Shots [1]
Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Comedy, Damirae week, F/M, First Time, For once no Shakespeare references, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romantic Comedy, Satire, Sexy Times, birthday gift, camilla - Freeform, damirea, gothic horror, making fun of twlight, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliasSong/pseuds/OpheliasSong
Summary: Damian raises some rather valid questions in regards to women's fantasies during the innocuously titled Movie Night which Raven is more than happy to answer.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Damie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	F*ck Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I So it was my good friend and editor Ravenfan1242's birthday this passed week and she was wanting a fun Damirae fit so I felt inspirited and wrote this for her. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I've really fallen in love with this paring and am currently about halfway through a new fic that had Damirae as the lead paring. I'm hoping to start posting in next few months once I reached editing faze. But for now I hope you guy enjoy this comedy I wrote inspired by car ride to work, an amazing sketch by the talented kasieli and a prompt from Damirae week 2020. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy you found the title funny!  
> With Love --Ophelia

"Women really like this crap?" Damian bemoaned disdainfully at the romanticized depiction of a dysfunctional relationship between a 200 year-old vampire and an impressionable teenage girl. 

"Not all of us," Raven replied evenly, not bothering to look up from her book. 

It was  _ Movie Night, a _ weekly tradition among those who resided at Titans Tower. However, Movie Night never really went as smoothly as one might hope. And to the dismay of anyone with dignity or any practical sense, it was Kory’s turn to pick the movie.

"Oh I think it's sweet," she sang, cuddling up to her boyfriend who, for the sake of getting laid, kept his true opinions of the film and it's more  _ contemptible elements _ to himself. 

"It's not that bad." 

"I'm not really sure your opinion can be counted as  _ uncompromised, _ Grayson?” Damian condescended to his elder brother.

"Someday when you fall for a girl, you'll make compromises, trust me," Dick promised as he'd made many, including sitting through countless shitty movies. “Though I will say I prefer romcoms.”

Damian’s scowl deepened: He would say that. "I'd rather keep my dignity intact, thank you."

"You say that now," Raven drawled, giving him a playful glance and finally peered up from her book.

The young hero felt his blood rush, his face flushing at the alluring look in her eyes. Still, it was safe to say he could never quite read her, which brought him to his next issue with the film.

"Also everyone is always going on about how age of consent is important, yet it's okay for a  _ 200 year-old man _ to be, not only pursuing a pliant teenage girl, but obsessing over her in the manner of a serial killer?"

"That's actually a really good point," Raven noted, still hardly engaged. 

"Uh, but Rae," Beast Boy suddenly chimed in, his  _ brilliance _ ready to be bestowed upon the group in all it's intellectual glory, "you're reading a vampire novel?"

Raven only grimaced with light contempt "You're Point, Sherlock?"

"So what's that about?" The green boy asked. 

"First of all: it's a  _ Gothic Horror _ , not a  _ vampire novel,  _ and second _ : _ I like it?"

"It says here that  _ Carmilla _ is the sotry of a young protagonist, Laura, who is prayed upon by a lesbian vampire who expresses romantic desire and sexual attraction for the her..." Jaimie added with growing shock, looking the title up on wikipedia. 

Both Gar and Damian glared at her in question and a hint of boyish intrigue. 

"The book doesn’t state that outright, but that's the implication in the subtext,” Raven admitted dryly and looked back down at the text.

"That’s really Hot," Gar hummed impishly much to Damian’s disgust. 

However, it was safe to say the young hero quietly agreed with the shapeshifter: The idea was indeed  _ hot _ , but evermore confusing, as he often found himself reading between her signals or rather lack thereof. Still, Damian couldn't just allow Garfield Logan to objectify Raven like that, or possibly even steal her away. 

"How uncultured of you, Logan."

"For once I agree with the Brat Prince," Jaimie droned cynically.

"You're the one who brought it up, Reyes," Damian hissed. 

"I was just reiterating what I read on wikipedia, it's not my fault Gar's a douche. Plus you thought it was hot too. Don’t act like you're not into it."

"I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response," was all Damian could say, as it was half true.

"Well this conversation took a turn," Raven mused in annoyance.   
“Yeah it did,” Dick finally chimed in, as the conversation had taken on an entirely different inclination. “Let’s take about 20 percent off'er, guys.”

“I’d love to see Raven with  _ 20 precent off! _ ” Gar joked with no shame, earning a mortified glare from Raven as her face turned beet red.

Damian swiftly, and without a second thought, jammed the sharp of his elbow into Gars arm, causing the boy to howl in pain. 

“What the fuck, Damian!”

“No esse, you earned that.”

“You really did,” Dick seconded in approval.

“I do not condone the use of violence amongst friends, but yes Garfield, that was very inappropriate,” Kory added, as if his appalled mother. 

Raven smiled, satisfied with the group’s response and Damian’s  _ chivalry,  _ giving him a subtle grin. He took pause, his eyes studying the very curves of her smile and drifted downward, following her hand as trailed down her neck to her collar bone, then seemingly down to her—

“You’re a real asshole, Damian! That hurt!” Gar whined indigintly. 

“Have a little tact next time,” Damian droned, the moment between him and Raven ruined… If there even was one? “Anyhow, my point is what the hell kind of mixed messaging is this? On the one hand, you have women consistently telling us how they don’t want our attention and they just want to be left alone, and then they fawn over shit like this and  _ 50 Shades of Grey  _ (God that hurts to acknowledge that as a work of literature).... How is that even A thing? Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore?”

“What are you bitching about?” Dick asked, as he’d drifted off from the conversation. 

“I think he means why is society telling us one thing and then popular media is telling us the complete opposite?” Jaimie clarified. 

“Exactly. I know that this example is far beyond the boundaries of acceptable behavior, but at the same time, it seems like girls want to be chased? Am I wrong?”

“Well to be fair, popular media is trash,” Raven sighed, still reading her book, “but the truth is there's a fine line?”

“How fine?” Gar asked, with daring insinuation. 

“I think what Raven means is that girls like confidence and a show of affection towards us,” Kory said more broadly and kind. 

Raven nodded in agreement, adding, “Yeah, just from guys we’re instreaded in.”

“And how are we supposed to know whether or not you’re interested? Damian asked with caution, as this was the dilemma he’d been faced with for quite some time. 

“I’m gonna be really clear about this,” Raven said, placing her book down and stared straight at Damian and Gar, as there was a message attached for each of them. “Now this is my  _ personal policy _ on what _ I  _ will not accept or do with a guy I’m  _ not  _ interested in. Okay? We got it?” she said, waiting for both boys to nod. “Okay, good. One, I do not accept favors: Favors can be used to guilt you into doing things that you’re not comfortable with or leverage you into further interactions you wouldn’t participate in otherwise. Two, never let a guy you have no interest in dating buy you food or meals, especially if it’s expensive, it sends the wrong message: Pay for your own dinner. And three, don’t accept gifts from a guy unless you're interested: Simply put, don’t be a greedy bitch.”

“But Tarra used to let me do all those things for her and she let me go… Oh...”

“Answered your own question there, huh?” Jaimie drawled, while Damian scrunched his nose in deep confusion. 

“Nobody likes a greedy bitch,” Dick mumbled and noticed Damian, still calculating everything he’d just heard.

“So then based on everything you just said,” Gar mused in further disappointment. “You’re  _ not  _ interested in me, RaeRae?”

“Not even a little.”

“Ouch, you’re gonna need burn cream for that, esse” Jaime laughed.

“Oh, and I never hang out with a guy outside of a group setting unless I’m interested in dating him,” Raven added, as she too realized Damian was still heavily combing over the list of romantic precepts.

“Wait a second,” Damian finally said. “That makes no sense?”

“How do you figure that, Boy Wonder?” Raven asked, curiously.

“Well I alway do you favors, and pay for your meals, I won you that stuffed cat at the fair and we hang out, just the two of us, all the time?”

“Yeah?” Raven replied, in a cross tone.

“Oh my God, how are they that fucking clueless?” Dick groaned, as he and Kory had known about Raven and Damian's mutual attraction to each other for quite some time.

“Really Damian?” Kory added in disappointment. “She just spelled it out for you?”

“And I thought Gar was oblivious.”

Damian glared at everyone still not reading between the lines. “Wait… What am I… OH WOW, I am fucking stupid. I totally missed that...”

“You think?” Raven scolded. “Anyway, us girls like to be chased by guys we like, and then we catch them."

"Sounds hot."

“Come off it, Gar. She just said she doesn't like you like that," Jaimie disapproved, reminding Gar he'd been out right rejected.

Only that never stopped him before. "Chicks like a guy who's persistent."

"Did you hear a single word I just said?" Raven glowered. "Only from guys  _ we like _ ."

"I'm game to change your mind, plus I'm a feminist."

A unified groan filled the room, accompanied by eye rolls and face palms. 

“Not this again,” Dick whined, as not only was this claim not really true, but it was made in poor taste.

"You're just saying that as a ploy to get laid,” Jaimie grimaced.

"No shit. And as a rule of thumb I don't date male feminists," Raven added flatly. 

"Why's that?" Kory asked, knitting her brow curiously.

"Because male feminist are jerks and creeps.”

"She’s got a point," Dick noted. "Joss Weiden, Harvey Weinstein and possibly even worse, Hugo Schewzyer."

"Who the hell is Hugo Schewzyer?" Damian frowned.

"Just a gender studies professor that used to fuck his younger, impressionable female students," Raven clarified.

"He also tried to commit a murder suicide with an ex girlfriend in 1988."

"Which is entirely my point,” Raven sighed. “Though I will say I’m a little disappointed in the Joss Weiden thing. Buffy is my soul.”

“Again with the vampire thing, Rae?” Gar snickered.

And Dick immediately groaned, “Buffy is off limits, don’t even go there.” 

“I wish Buffy’d stake Edward right now,” Damian added in annoyance.

"Well this took a very dark turn, yet humorous," Kory said sadly, regretting the can of worms she’d opened. 

"It really did, and on that note, I'm gonna call it a night," Raven sighed and stretched her arms.

"Wait, you're going to bed?" Damian asked, confused. "After everything you just said?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be girl logic if I didn't leave you high dry, Bird Boy," she smirked flirtatiously and passed him by, giving a sly wink. 

Damian scowled, clueless as usual. He crossed his arms and settled back into his chair with great discontent. Mostly for the fact he just wanted to talk to her about his feelings. (Or try to at least; he was still Damian after all.) But it seemed that'd just have to wait… 

"Be patient Dami, now at least you know Raven actually likes you," Kory assured in a supportive tone. "And you're not a male feminist so that helps."

"I don't think you're helping, babe."

"Oh, sorry..."

Damian only rolled his eyes in greater annoyance. How could he win the girl and still be rejected all once? How did that make any sense? According to Raven he'd done everything right… well all except pickup on her cues, but what could he do? He was raised by demon wolves and bats. Were all those Buffy Marathons for nothing?

Still, he knew how he felt and he wanted to tell her: Tell her how he admired her bravery, her strength, and that she was always ready to stand and fight… Not to mention how pretty she was when she smiled at him, and how his heart skipped a beat when she touched him, or how much he wanted to make her…  _ don't work yourself up, Damian, she’s not even here,  _ he thought, feeling his face get hot as it often did when he thought of her in such sinful ways. But it seemed he was still on his own, for now.

"Humm?" Damian hummed, as he noticed Raven had forgotten her book. Without much thought, Damian rose from the armchair and walked across the room to retrieve the misplaced tome.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked. 

"Raven forgot her book," he replied. "I'm just gonna bring it to her and turn in myself."

"Sparkling vampires too exciting for you?" Jaimie chuckled. 

“As father likes to say:  _ And they wonder why cinema is dying? _ " 

“You should hear his opinions on Joel Schumacher,” Dick added, recalling one partcular movie with Goerge Cloony.

“Who the hell is… never mind, I get the feeling I don’t wanna know?”

“You really don’t.”

“Then on that note, goodnight…”

Damian turned and made his way to the hall, the lights dim as he made his way down the windowless corridors. Alone, his mind began to wander, thinking of how many opportunities he'd missed. One particular incident came to mind. Raven had come to him one day, complaining about a strange mark she'd discovered on her chest. Concerned, Damian began to ask her some investigative questions: 

"Is it a rash?"

"No, I don't think so?" 

"Does it hurt?" 

" _ A little _ ."

"Could it be a burn?"

"Yes! Maybe?… Could you  _ look at it _ ?"

He paused, a slight blush showing on his face. "Can't Kory?"

"She's out for the day and I don't think it would be appreciated asking Dick… I guess, if you're not comfortable, I know Gar would be more than willing—"

_ Gar? Hell no! _ "No, I better do it," Damian assured, not wanting Garfield's greedy eyes or hands on his precious Raven. 

"Good I'd much rather  _ you do it _ ," she said slowly and grinned. "I mean, look at it."

"Okay…?" 

She took his hand and he followed her into her room where she promptly closed the door. He recalled the way she looked at him, it was odd, she seemed a little too excited to have been plagued by a medical mystery. He watched as she sat down on her bed and signaled for him to join her.

"Are you sure this is really appropriate, Raven?"

She rolled her eyes and shook head. "Damian, just get over here."

"Alright," he groaned defensively, and sat on her bed with caution. "So um, where exactly is the burn?"

"Um here," she smiled coyly, and pulled the collar of her button up down from her neck. 

Damian took a deep breath and leaned over, peering at the bare space between her fair neck and delicate collar bone. "I don't see anything?"

"You're just not close enough," Raven insisted, and scooted closer to him. "What about now?" 

He leaned in a bit closer, catching the soft scent of lavender on her hair. He inhaled deep, the fragrance filling his head with an intoxicating rush. He pressed his lips together and exhaled, and for a moment, he thought he saw her quiver as the heat of his breath rolled over her neck. She turned her head, biting her lip and tucked her black hair behind her ear. Her mere smile ceasing his heart beat. 

"I still don't see anything," Damian breathed, his cheeks flushed as Raven rolled her eyes. "You sure there's even anything there?"

"It's there, you just have to look _ lower,  _ I guess?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Raven shrugged, "I'll just unbutton my blouse..."

"What!" he exclaimed, unsure what to think.

Raven warily glared at him, one eyebrow arched in question. “It’s fine, relax,” she dismissed, as he watched her fingers undoing the buttons. “Y’know, most guys would be really into this?” she mumbled. 

She looked up at him once the first few came undone and smiled mischievously. His eyes glanced down, trying to avoid her stare, only to focus on her thin fingers and the pale skin peeking out from just beneath the garment. 

“There,” she sighed, undoing the last button and pulled the fabric back, revealing the more intimate details of her breasts. 

“Whoa,” he gasped without thinking, forgetting himself.

“ _ Is it bad? _ ” Raven said with an odd smile, as if she was trying to hide it, but not quite able to do so.

“Oh—uh, let me see,” he stumbled, trying to pull himself together, once again leaning in, only closer this time, as she claimed her affliction was  _ lower. _ “Stay still, Raven.”

She could feel his breath heat her skin, fighting the urge to giggle or moan. “...I’m trying...” she hummed nervously, as his words tickled her neck.

He studied her closely, looking just under her clavicle and even further to her breast, but nothing seemed amiss. In fact, her snowy white skin was perfect, everything about her was perfect. 

“There’s nothing here, it looks fine,” he finally shrugged at a loss. 

“It was there earlier, and still burns?”

“Where?” he frowned in failure.

“Here,” she said, and took his hand only to place it over the curve of her right breast, slipping his fingertips just under the strap of her bra. 

His breath caught sharp in his throat as his hand tensed over the warm, gentle plane of her skin. She said nothing as she looked back at him hotly and let her fingers brush over his hand, feeling his touch relax against her. 

“I’m beginning to think you don’t have anything wrong with you?”

She shook her head, “Guilty.”

“Then why in the world would you have me look at you like this?”

“Oh Damian,” she sighed slowly, looking at his lips longingly. “You have so much to learn about girls, don’t you?”

Just as the words left her parted lips, the door flew open, Kory standing there, her head turned into the hall, calling something back to Gar. 

“I’ll check on Raven, Garfield, thank you.” 

Raven darted up and ran into the bathroom, leaving Damian to cover for them. Bad idea. 

Kory turned, pausing at the sight of the boy sitting on Raven’s bed still mortified and harshly confused. “Damian, what are you doing here? You know I don’t allow boys and girls to fraternize behind closed doors.”

“That seems very hypocritical of you.”

“Excuse me?”

It was then that Raven came out of the bathroom, wearing a completely different shirt and acted as if nothing happened. “Oh hey Kory?”

“Raven, I was just telling Damian how I DO NOT allow cohabitation.”

“Sorry, I was just helping Damian with his Latin. He’s having trouble getting through the works of Ovid, especially the  _ racer  _ parts.”

This was a total lie, as Damian was actually quite fluid in Latin. However, poor Kory didn’t know the difference between Latin and Pig Latin, nor did she know Ovid from Virgil. 

“That’s fine, but do it in a common area not your bedroom with the door closed.”

“I take it you don’t trust us?” Damian said, a bit cross with the alien’s additude. 

“Individually yes, together no,” she said, sharply, only she wasn’t looking at Damian, she was looking at Raven, which he found odd. Granted, he found the whole thing odd. 

Kory once again reiterated that she did not want to find them alone again, and that they were to get their study materials (of which were fictional) and finish their lesson in the common room. 

“We will Kory, sorry,” Raven apologized. “Gar just makes it really hard to concentrate, right Damian?”

He nodded, he had no issue with throwing Logan under the bus whether he was guilty or not. “Yes, he can be quite vexing.”

“Very well then, I’ll send Garfield to his room. You have ten minutes,” Kory said, turning to leave, adding, “and leave the door open.”

“Okay,” Raven replied and turned to Damian, his face filled with dozens of questions. “That was close.”

“No shit,” Damian scowled. “What were you even trying to pull, Roth?”

“You really are clueless aren’t you?”

Damian finally reached her room, realizing now clueless he was. He glanced down at the book in his hands. He’d heard of it, but he’d never read it. He’d taken to reading some of the Gothic Horrors Raven had recommended for him. Oddly enough it was  _ Frankestien’s Monster _ he felt the most connection to, as the creature (very misunderstood) was not in fact the real monster, no. It was the man who created him. Damian felt for the monster, knowing how it felt to not only be an outsider in a strange world, but created out of impure intentions.

He sighed looking up from the title, the the gothic vampire tales were interesting, but they were very predictable as they alway had three things: Primal thirst, sex and blood. 

As Raven once told him,  _ “The tale of the vampire in gothic fiction is a sexual metaphor: There’s the chase, the unyielding desire, the domineering figure, submission, penetration, a fluid exchange and finally, the climax of death.” _

“Forget what Gar said, now that was hot,” Damian admitted to no one, and finally knocked on her door. “Hey Raven it’s me?” He waited a moment until she pulled open her door and Damian explained the need for his intrusion. “You forgot your book.”

“Took you long enough,” she replied, gripping him in by the collar of his hoodie and planting a long awaited, and victorious kiss on his lips. 

The hero froze at first, not expecting the embrace, but soon let himself melt into her warmth and give into her charms. As it was now clear he had her heart all along. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” he whispered against her lips. “I really am clueless.”

“It’s okay, it was kinda cute,” she grinned. “Plus I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me,” she hummed low and placed her hand on his belt.

Damian blushed as he felt her finger tips curl between the leather and his bare skin. “I’m going out on a limb here, and with my track record it is very possible I’m reading this wrong, but are you saying what I think you are?”

A kittenish grin stretched across her face. “You tell me? Ball’s in your court, Bird Boy.”

He took her face in his hand, letting his thumb run over her lips as they parted and kissed her. He felt her sigh against his mouth and softly brushed the tip of his tongue over hers. 

“Get in here, Boy wonder,” she giggled, biting his bottom lip hungrily. 

“Didn’t Kory specifically instruct us that we’re not allowed—”

“Damian, do you wanna punch your V-card or what?” she droned in near annoyance. 

He paused staring at her hard, as every ounce of blood in his body suddenly rushed downward. “If we get caught I’ll just say the movie gave me the wrong idea.”

“You do realize they wait until marriage, right?”

“Don’t give me a reason to second guess myself, Roth.”

“I think you’re a little too far gone to be second guessing anything,” she teased feeling the growing tension press against her and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them. 

(And that’s all you get for free! But don’t worry I’ll make it up to you at a later date, I have one hell of treat for you guys coming down the pipeline. ;D Ps sorry for being A TROLL.)

The movie had finally come to an end though it had ended well over an hour ago. The two remaining Titans had fallen asleep as well as Kory, who had yet to make it to the end of a single film. Dick finally rose from the couch, waking up by the horrific sound of Gar’s snoring. He scoffed, the sound more than his nerves could bear, like a hug choking it’s slop, and tried to shake Kory awake. But if there was one thing he’d learned about the Alien, it is that she slept deeply and little more than a meteor destroying the earth could wake her. 

After a few minutes he finally gave up and realized, his suffering had been all for naught. He groaned, in disappointment, not even bothering to wake the sleeping boys. 

“Not my problem,” he yawned and made his way down the hall in a sleepy stupor. 

(Fine, I'll give you something…) Meanwhile:

The demon birds, still lay in bed, their arms tangled around each other, finally catching their breath. The first attempt was a bit of a fumbling failure as first times usually are, but luckily for Raven, Damian wasn’t a quitter. 

“Better?” he breathed, his chest falling heavy beneath the heat of her palm. 

“Way better, yeah,” she smiled up, feeling his fingers stroke her hair calmly. 

Damian smiled wide, pretty pleased with himself. 

“So, totally worth it?” Raven asked, sliding up to meet him. 

He nodded. “Very.”

He drew her into a passionate kiss and tangled his finger through the back of her hair. He could feel her fingernails rake down his jaw, drinking him in. She chose him as her first; he just hoped he’d also be her last.

They finally broke after a long moment, rural green looking deep into dark violet pools of mystery and wonder. Until finally she spoke.

“So I guess this is the part where we never speak to each other again?”

The bliss on Damian's expression completely dissolved and a worrisome scowl creased deep in his face. “What?”

Her face remained stone cold and emotionless, until a smirk finally broke. “I’m just just fucking with you” she chuckled and playfully kissed him again.

“That’s not funny,” he groaned with relief.

“I’ll admit, it was shitty of me, but the look on your face was priceless,” she laughed and pushed herself up right to her knees. “But for real, you gotta go before Kory finds us.”

He nodded and finally rose from the bed to gather his clothes. He glanced over as Raven and slipped on a blue robe and tied it around the lustful curves of her body, only now he knew them intimately, and she knew him. Now it almost hurt to let her go. 

“So are we like  _ together now _ ?” 

She looked over at him and smiled coyly. “Do you wanna be?”

He blushed, the answer was a resounding  _ yes, _ but to outright say it, he feared would make him seem desperate. Vulnerability was not at all a face he wore well. Though the thought of never touching her again... that left him scared. 

“If that’s what you want…”

“Then ask me?”

He smiled foolishly, he didn’t really know how to word it. Then he recalled something his father said: _ “Actions, not words.” _

He pulled her in once again, kissing her with as much passion and heat as he could give her. He felt her gasp as his hands slipped under her robe and indulged himself a minute, letting his hands drift across her newly discovered places. 

“I think we should hold off on round 3,” she giggled and gently pushed him away. “We’d just be pushing our luck.”

He nodded and smiled. “So is that a  _ yes _ ?”

Her smile widened and glanced away, trying to contain her giddiness. “I thought it kinda went without saying, but I know how traditional you can be, so yes, we’re together.”

She watched as his face beamed, his heart full; she’d never seen him so happy. They shared one final kiss before Damian finally took his leave, bidding her goodnight. 

He slowly let go of her hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. But the rare smile on his face was short lived as his eyes met those of his shocked older brother. 

Damian froze, trying not to look guilty, but his eyes and dissolved appearance said everything.

“Did you uh,  _ return Raven’s book? _ ”

Damian only nodded, eyes wide, face dripping with mortification.

“Okay… did you guys uh… use a  _ book cover _ ?”

“A what?” Damian asked cautiously.

“Y’know, a  _ book cover _ ?,” Dick repeated, “To  _ protect  _ the book?”

“Oh yes,” Damian nodded, his face evermore red. 

“Okay then,” Dick nodded, “good for you,” he added and punched his arm.

“Wait you’re not mad?”

“No,” Dick chuckled, “If I’m being honest, my first time was in the tower too and I was about your age.”

“Is that why Kory’s so strict about  _ fraternizing behind closed doors? _ ”

“In short, yes,” Dick confirmed sheepishly. “But just know, if you two get caught, I saw nothing. Got it, I’ll deny everything.”

Damian nodded awkwardly. “Did you two ever get caught?”

“What do you think?”

Damian pressed his lips together and shrugged. “Well then um... thanks for your understanding. I appreciate you being so calm about this.”

“It is what it is,” Dick sighed, “but if you need to talk or y’know, have questions, you can always ask me…”

“I’m not gonna do that, but thank you,” Damian grimaced. 

“No problem...”

“I’m gonna go to bed now.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you to your moment of glory,” Dick teased, and tousled the young hero’s hair. “Our little Dami’s all grown up.”

“Cut the shit, Grayson,” Damian growled, and swatted the elder hero away. 

“Sorry, I’m realizing you're not a little kid anymore,” Dick sighed reminiscently, recalling his socially ignorant demeanor, bratty attitude, and pretentious sense of entitlement. 

“You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope,” Dick chuckled, “Night!”

“Goddnight,” Damian grimaced, and headed to his room at last, his mind wandering back to Raven’s warm embrace, still bewildered by it all: The rush, the sensation, the taste, and the sound of his name as it rolled off her in a hot breath. Yet more than anything it was that deeper connection.

He finally entered the safy of his room and closed the door, leaning back on it as he caught his breath for the first time. A shit eating grin stretched across his face: He got the girl, the glory and something more—he was in love. 

“Maybe movie night isn’t so bad after all?”

(For real though that Movie is pretty bad)

_ Fin _

  
  



End file.
